Zombie 1: Original
Zombie Original or Zombie Classic is the first of the Zombie Mods in Counter-Strike Online done by NEXON Corporation with oversight from Valve Corporation. It is based on a custom mod from Counter-Strike (Zombie Plague). There are many improvements since the original mode, making it one of the most played mode in Counter-Strike Online. Bot mode for Zombie Mods has been released in later updates. Gameplay Zombie Original is round-based gameplay. The round starts with a 20 second countdown for players to select their weapons and equipment and find a spot to defend themselves. Once the countdown expires, players are chosen randomly to become the host zombie which health and their starting numbers can be estimated as follows: *For round with less than 10 players: Therefore, if there are 9 players, there is only 1 Host zombie but with 9000 HP. *For round with 11 ~ 20 players: Therefore, if there are 18 players, there are 2 Origin zombies with 9000 HP each. *For round with 21 ~ 30 players: Therefore, if there are 27 players, there are 3 Origin zombies with 9000 HP each. *For round with 31 or 32 players: Therefore, if there are 32 players, there will be 4 Host zombies with 8000 HP each. The host zombie must infect all of the humans with its claws. A single hit is all it needs to turn humans into a lesser zombie and must also infect the remaining. The zombie team is considered to be the winner of the round if all of the humans have been infected. On the other hand, the humans must either kill all zombies or survive the round unscathed in order to win. Human There are several modifications for humans in this mode: *Reserve ammunition supply have been doubled to a max of 200, barring some exceptions. *In every round start, the weapons will reset and the player must choose a new one. *The maximum health point limit for human is boosted to 1000. *The human can only wear Kevlar vest instead of Helmet, and they do not protect against infection. *The humans are unable to buy twice in the same round. Zombie *Zombies can only infect humans with melee attacks. *Zombies have very high health points (depending on the number of players), move speed and jump height. *They take critical damage from melee attacks and explosives. *Some weapons can knock zombies away. Available maps Gallery File:Title-zombie-the-original.png|Logo zbkrorigin.jpg|South Korea poster File:Zombie_mod_wallpaper_japan.jpg|Japan poster Zombie.jpg|Ditto 603_zombie1.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 1316567465_bannercsozombiemegaxus-b2.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Zombie_poster_tr.jpg|Turkey poster ztocp.jpg|China poster South Korea version Ditto Taiwan/Hong Kong and China versions Ditto Japan version Ditto Singapore/Malaysia, Indonesia and Thailand versions Ditto Turkey version Ditto CSN:Z and Vietnam versions Ditto File:Zombie Original CSO China Trailer-0 File:Counter-Strike Online - Zombie Original Trivia *Earlier revisions of this mode has only 100HP for human. This was later increased to 1000HP so that humans can withstand more fall damage and explosion splash damage. *Unlike the Counter-Strike custom mode Zombie Plague, players will turn into a zombie when attacked even if they have the Kevlar. This applies to all Zombie Infection modes. **Also, the last human can be infected as well instead of being killed. See also *Zombie 2: Mutation - New zombies and human abilities. *Zombie 3: Hero - Emerge of new heroes and zombies enhancement. *Zombie Scenario - Massive zombie fighting with bosses. *Zombie 4: Darkness - New zombie breeds and new features for both teams. id: Zombie: The Original Category:Modes Category:Zombie Mods